Stop and Stare
by Randomness37
Summary: Similar to "An Abundance of Games". Nacy competitive oneshot.


Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. J.O.N.A.S.

* * *

"You blinked!" Macy shrieked from across the table.

"Did not! You're hallucinating!" I retaliated, "All this non-blinking is getting to you!" You guessed it, Macy and I were in an intense staring contest, and I was obviously winning.

"LIAR! NICK LUCAS IS A LIAR!" She hollered to the non-existing on lookers. I smirked as she spun to face me.

"Let's start over!" She demanded, setting her elbows determinedly on the table across from me. I closed my eyes to remoisten my poor corneas then met her intense gaze. It was silly to be so into a staring contest, but if I had to spend an hour staring into some ones eyes, I'm glad it was Macy's big doe eyes I was looking into.

"Ready, BEGIN!" She said, and the game began. I felt my eyes tearing up and resisted the urge to blink. Her chocolate eyes were getting watery too, and I decided to intervene, or as Macy would call it, cheat. I reached across the table and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and she blinked, like I had expected.

"You blinked!" I chortled, enjoying her stunned face. Her eyes became fiery, and I knew I was in trouble.

"You distracted me!" She yelled, leaping across the table and tackling me. I was completely surprised by this attack which is the only reason she succeeded in toppling me over. I was pinned on the carpet, staring into her playful yet mad eyes.

"Admit it!" She instructed.

"Admit what?" I decided playing dumb would work best, cocking my eyebrows for added affect.

"You cheated! You distracted me and made me blink!" She cried, jabbing my nose with her finger. I shifted my weight and flipped over so she was pinned.

"I did no such thing!" I said, pretending to be hurt. She raised an eyebrow then got a particularly evil look on her face.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong. You win." Macy Misa, admitting defeat? Not possible! But here she was, looking defeated. I cautiously let her up; waiting for the ambush I was sure would follow. It didn't happen. I was thoroughly surprised at her surrender, but let it slide. Big mistake.

The next morning, I awoke to a huge shock. I was floating on my mattress in the middle of the pool. That was when I learned never to underestimate Macy.

"MACY!" I roared, not caring if I awoke everybody this side of LA. Her innocent face appeared at a window, and her face lit up. She rushed outside and fell on the ground in a fit of laughter. Her entire body was shaking with the force of her mirth.

"Not funny Mace!"

"Oh, it's so funny. Admit it!"

"Never! I didn't cheat and this isn't funny!" She just continued to laugh. OK I admit I was a little bemused by her prank, or revenge, whatever it was.

"Urg, when I get out of this, you are dead!" I yelled, but it wasn't convincing, mostly because I was struggling not to laugh. I began to paddle the mattress towards the edge of the pool, but instead, I managed to flip it over, getting myself drenched, and causing Macy to laugh so hard I was scared for her health. I splashed to the edge of the pool and dragged myself out. Then I had a fabulous idea. I grabbed Macy and lifted her over the pool.

"No! Nick!" She yelped before I flung her tiny frame into the waiting water. She came above the chlorinated pool water spluttering and coughing and I held out my hand to help her out. Second big mistake. She grabbed my hand and wrenched my in AGAIN. All this was just too hilarious and we both cracked up. We were choking on water when we climbed out of the pool onto the concrete.

"That's what you get when you cheat!" Macy said seriously, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What the?" was Kevin's as everyone walked out, only to be greeted by Macy and I sitting in our pajamas soaking wet laughing our heads off while my mattress bobbed in the water.

"Don't even ask, we probably don't want to know," Stella advised, leading Joe and Kevin back inside.

We got up and trudged to the door, where Macy turned and asked, "Wanna play Go Fish?"

* * *

-Izzy: Another gamey type story thing. R&R please!


End file.
